


Fun in the Pool

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John Paulo Nase, Bottom Sejun, Dom Stell, Dom StellVester Ajero, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluff/Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub John Paulo Nase, Sub Sejun, Top Stell, Top StellVester Ajero, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: A beautiful summer night, Stell and Sejun are both chilling in the pool, enjoying their honeymoon. Under the stars they enjoy each others company.While enjoying the beautiful night Sejun gives a fun suggestion, it was safe to say they had fun that night.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fun in the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry this is my first AO3 so please excuse my mistakes, thank you.

**STELL POV**

A cool evening here in Taiwan, the stars shine bright and the cold breeze blows by. 

This whole week was reserved for me and Sejun's honeymoon. We decided to get married here in Taiwan knowing gay marriage was legal, and since we are already in a foreign country we also have decided to also stay here for another week for our honeymoon.

We even searched for an amazing private Villa and had it all for ourselves the whole week. 

Our time in Taiwan was mostly spent on picture taking, eating lots of food, traveling, buying gifts to bring home for the boys and etc. 

But tonight is a speacial night, Tonight is reserved for just me and him, to have some quality alone time as a married couple. I made sure to set up some candle lights, I even made sure to have the pool's temperature just right, I wanted this evening to be perfect.

 _"Jampaulo are you ready yet?"_

_" Yup, hold on."_

As I waited I decided to take off my shirt since I was already wearing my swimming trunks. I dip my foot into the water to check again for the temperature, the temperature was luke warm, it was just right. I dived into the pool, jumping in, creating a large splash when suddenly I heard a loud grunt. I got my head above the water and noticed a Sejun, wearing a silky white robe that is now properly soaked because of me. 

_"Oops-- Sorry baby, I didn't mean to get your robe wet."_

_"ugh...It's fine, I will eventually have to take it off anyways..."_

Sejun then removes the wet robe, revealing his wonderful body and sun kissed skin. He was wearing a pink speedo with strawberries, I giggled at the sight of it which made him face me and blush. 

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing baby, it's just that, you are wearing a really cute swim wear. It suits you, you should wear it more often~"_

_"Oh please, you like it cause it has strawberries~"_

_"Really? 'cause I didn't expect the strawberry to come with cake~"_

_"STELLVESTER AJERO!"_

_"hahaha what? anyways, jump in, the water is great!"_

Sejun looks at me with a blush on his face, hesistant, but slowly he slowly gets closer to the pool and dips his foot into the water. I grew impatient and decided to grab his foot, pulling him into the water, to his suprise. As I pulled him in I took a quick moment to open my eyes underwater, his hair flowing to the direction of the water's current, his eyes shut, his cheeks puffed as he tries to hold his breath, his hands on his mouth trying not to swallow the water. I giggled in my head and grab his waist, bringing him up so that he could breathe.

We took a few minutes so that we could breathe in the air, him slowly fluttering his eyes open with his beautiful long lashes. He then looks at me with a grumpy expression, I laughed at how cute he was acting. He gives me a light push before giving a small 'hmp!'

_"Oh my god Stell-- That was dangerous! We could've hurt ourselves!"_

_"hahaha....awwww, sorry baby, did I make you mad?"_

_"Very mad! not only have you gotten my robe wet, you also pulled me into the pool unexpectedly which is dangerous!"_

_"I'm sorry baby, I'll be more careful next time. I was just testing my new technique~"_

_"And that new technique is called?.."_

_"Baptisimal way.02"_

_"Oh my god you're an idiot.."_

_"No I'm not!, are you still mad?"_

_"What do you think?..."_

_"Awww I'm sorry baby, want me to make it up to you?~"_

_"how?"_

_"Just.... let me show you..."_

_"W-well....okay..."_

Sejun looks at me with his eyes, coloured in a beautiful honey and hazel. I come closer to him, pulling him by the waist and gently placing my lips onto his. I feel him wrap his arms around my nape, I grip his waist tighter earning me a soft moan. I then start biting his bottom lip, while my one hand grips onto one of his ass cheeks. Once he made another soft moan I shoved my tongue deep into his mouth, his tongue dances with mine as he pulls onto my hair, pushing me deeper into the kiss. After awhile of me bruising his beautiful plump lips, we parted from each other to take a couple of deep breathes. Sejun smirks at me, Then I felt a palming sensation underneath. I look down to see Sejun's hand carresing my hard on, I bit my lip supressing a groan. Sejun leans into my ear and whispers.

_"Sit at the stairs of the pool, I want to treat you~"_

I did as Sejun asked, I swam over to the stairs of the pool, only sitting at the fourth step so most of the lower half of my body was still underwater.

Sejun then swims to me, once he got closer to me he goes underwater. I was curious as to why he would go underwater again until I was distracted by the same palming sensation on my crotch, this time his grip was hard. I laid myself back as I admire Sejun underneath the water gropping my boner through my swim trunks, I tilt head back releasing a couple of grunts when I felt him tug on my swim trunks. I took that as a sign to take it off, so I quickly took it off for him. He then comes back out of the water to give me a quick kiss then he immedietly summerges back again underneath the water. I then feel his soft plump lips wrapping around the head of my cock, I gave a loud groan as I bite down on my bottom lip, admiring my lover underwater. I felt him slowly take in my length deep into his mouth, his hand playing around with my balls. I grip onto his hair as he starts bobbing his head up and down on my length.

_"Goddamit S-sejun.....hnggg..."_

bite down on my lips as I felt him go faster, I grab a fistful of his hair and push his head down, making him take my whole length into his mouth. I could feel him struggling underneath the water, I gave a couple more thrust into his mouth, with me forcefully pushing his head down.

_"f-fuck Sejun....your mouth is s-so good---hngggg...."_

Without warning I push my whole length into his mouth again, hitting the back of his throat, cumming inside his mouth.

He swallows every single drop of it and slowly removes his mouth from my cock. His mouth making a pop sound as he finishes, he comes out of the water laying on my chest as he gives me a smirk.

_"Did you like it sweetie?~"_

_"I loved it baby, you were amazing. But hey, looks like you got your own little sitaution down there~"_

I pull Sejun by his arm, bringing closer to me as I plammed his hard on. I let him rest his head on my shoulder, hearing his small whimpers, all from me just touching him.

_"You like me touching you, don't you baby?~"_

He did not say a word, he only gives me a hum and a needy whimper. I then pull him up and swim over to a corner of the pool, bringing him with me. I turn him around, making his ass face me. 

_"Baby can you take your speedo off for me?~"_

_"S-sure.."_

_"Thank you baby~"_

Sejun slowly takes off his speedo, tossing it out of the pool.

I giggled at the sight of his plump butt, so juicy, so good to squeeze, so good to spank. My mind could go on and on for what to do with Sejun's butt, his butt is just the best the best to play with. I gave a tight squeeze onto his butt, earning myself a needy moan from him.

_"Does my baby want me now?~"_

_"y-yes, I-I want it....please~"_

_"Patients baby, I'll treat you well, don't worry."_

I grab onto his butt tightly and start spreading his cheeks, I noticed him moving his head down as he grips onto the edge of the pool. I lean into his ear, biting, and licking it, teasing my Sejun as he moans loudly under my grasp. I tease him again by rubbing my length onto his hole, earning more needy moans that sounded like music to my ears. I then moved my cock away, and started teasing his hole with my finger and then slowly inserting it. He tilts his backwards, bucking his hips as he releases a loud moan with small whimpers. I then steadily move my finger in and out of him, then slowly adding a second degit, making Sejun squirm. I then run my tongue on his beautifully arched back before scissoring his beautifully tight hole.

_"A-ah S-Stell...Mmm...P-please...I-I need it, I'm growing i-impatient...p-please.."_

decided not to respond and continue scisorring his beautiful hole. He then starts squirming even more and moaning louder, I then shove the third digit in him earning myself a loud cry from him. I bite down on my bottom lip, resisting the urge to just fuck him then and there.

After properly massaging his hole, I give him some time to relax. He then turns to me, wrapping his arms around my nape once again, rubbing his body against mine.

 _"Stell, I want it now...please, don't stall, I want it--- please baby~..."_ Sejun says in a seductive tone.

I couldn't resist anymore, I crash my lips onto him, gripping onto his waist firmly, lifting one of his legs up above my shoulder. He puts his hands on the edge of the pool as I position myself infront of his hole. I gave his soft legs a quick kiss before slamming my whole length inside him, as I shoved it in Sejun shuddered under my touch. Sejun's body was twitching under my grasp as I mercilessly fuck his tight hole

_"damn baby, you're so t-tight....hnggg"_

As I was pounding into his ass, I made sure to send some pain with his pleasure as I gave a loud and hard smack onto his ass making Sejun cry of pleasure.

Sejun was trembeling underneath me, I then put his leg down from my shoulder and just decided to spread them apart, wrapping them around my waist as I lean in closer to his face. My pace was going faster and faster and I started to feel my legs go numb, I was close to releasing.

_"Oh g-god, Baby I'm c-close.."_

_"M-me too S-stell, I-I'm close.."_

Sejun then moves his hands on my back as I bury my face into his neck, leaving bite marks and bruises. When I felt my orgasam about to come, I gave Sejun one last hard thrust, his body jolts as my hot semen and the warm water started filling his hole. When I thrusted into him he runs his nails onto my back, leaving large scratches on my back. After I had release, Sejun releases, his cum floating around in the water. We were left panting in the water for a couple of minutes, Sejun being absolutely exhausted.

When I had finally regain a bit of my strength I lifted Sejun by his ass, my cock still in his hole, carrying him out of the pool. Once we had both gotten out of the water, I lay him down on a bench and slowly pull out of his hole. I released a soft grunt as I look onto the mess I have created, the sight of his hole completely wrecked, filled with cum, and his ass red from all the spanking. I gave a small smile, then I go over to grab the speedo he threw and my swim trunks that was floating in the water. I put them away and grabbed some towels, I decided to wrap him first in the towel, then me, and carried him back inside.

We slept soundly that night, tired from sex we had in the pool. It's safe to say we had fun in the pool that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my mess.


End file.
